


Christmas Miracles

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Falling for You [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It doesn’t have to be probable, Stanley, its magic.  Every once in a while we just have to stop asking questions and believe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Miracles

John parked his truck just a few houses away. He got out and did a couple of head to toe touches. Then he ran in place and shook it off. It was a long ride back from Hartford but there was no way he wasn’t going to make it. Even having to stop and put air in a flattening tire didn’t stop him. John took the red sack off his front seat and locked up the car.

“Merry Christmas.” he said to someone walking by. The person’s hood was pulled up to protect him from biting wind. He muttered a reply and quickened their pace. John walked up the steps and rang the bell. He heard a meow; it made him look in the corner of the dark porch. Then it meowed again.

“Whiskers?” John cautiously approached the cat just as the porch light came on. Since the gray and white ball of fur didn’t scatter from the light he figured he was pretty domesticated. There weren't too many strays in Newberry. “It’s freezing out here…what are you doing out here?”

John picked the cat up by the scruff of the neck as Kate came out on the porch. She crossed her arms to protect her against the cold.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“Yeah. Whiskers is out here and it’s too cold. Can I bring him in? He’ll freeze to death out here tonight.”

“I guess so.”

Kate was a bit apprehensive. Mrs. Roycewood, their next door neighbor, wasn’t the nicest woman on earth. She didn’t want to be accused of stealing the cat. Still, Kate had noticed lately that the cat looked a bit hungry and was always hanging out near her house. She just hoped he didn’t have fleas. Taking the red sack, Kate opened the screen door and John went inside. Whiskers immediately peed on the carpet and then went to the corner and slept on the heating vent.

“I'm going to clean that up.” John said.

“Oh yes you are.” She nodded.

“But first,” he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Kate kissed him with more intensity.

“Hello.” John kissed her nose. “Merry Christmas.” he kissed her lips. “Where do you keep the cleaning products?”

Kate laughed, kissing him once more before taking his hand. She left the sack by their Christmas tree and they walked through the house. Stanley was asleep, curled up on the couch.

“He insisted on waiting for you to get here.” She spoke in a low tone. “He passed out about 15 minutes ago.”

“I drove as fast as I could.” John said.

In the kitchen, he filled the bucket with about a quarter of hot water and some dish detergent. Then he grabbed the spray carpet cleaner from under the cabinet along with some rags. John walked back into the living room as Kate woke Stanley.

“I'm not asleep.” he mumbled, opening his eyes.

“Yeah you were, Champ.”

“Is Detective John here yet?”

“He's in the living room cleaning up cat pee.” Kate said.

“Huh?”

“I let him bring Whiskers in because it was cold. Don’t worry; he's going back out in the morning.”

“Mrs. Roycewood isn’t nice to him. She isn’t nice to anyone.”

“I know sweetie but he doesn’t belong to us. We can't kidnap a cat, even a mistreated one. But its Christmas so everyone deserves a warm place to lay their head…even Whiskers.”

“OK Mom.” He smiled. “I'm gonna say hi to Detective John!”

He bounded off the couch, running toward the living room and clicking the whole way. Kate couldn’t help but smile as she followed.

“Merry Christmas Detective John!” he exclaimed.

“Hey kiddo, Merry Christmas.”

“Cat pee is smelly.” Stanley turned up his nose.

“A little bit yeah, but I'm going to get the smell out. Then it’s off to bed with you. Santa doesn’t come down the chimneys of houses where the kids stay up too late.”

“You still believe in Santa?”

“What?” John sprayed the carpet spray and then patted the area with a dry rag. “Of course I believe in Santa. He's the spirit of Christmas.”

“But it seems a little improbable that a fat man can get down a chimney or that reindeer can fly.” Stanley said.

“It doesn’t have to be probable, Stanley, its magic. Every once in a while we just have to stop asking questions and believe. Santa is alive; he’s right here.” John gave his belly a little poke.

“Santa is in my belly?”

“He's in your heart and soul. Now its time for bed.”

“OK.”

“You wanna piggyback ride?” John grinned when he asked.

“Yeah!” Stanley’s face broke out in a huge grin too.

“John, he's too big.” Kate reasoned.

“He's not too big yet. C'mon, bud.” John took Stanley’s hand and led him around to his back. “Hop on.”

Stanley did, wrapping his arms and legs around him. John put his hand on the couch, standing with little trouble.

“Are you holding on tight Stanley?”

“Yep.” He tightened his grip.

“We’re getting ready to fly so don’t let go. On your mark, get set, go!”

With that, John took off. He ran across the living room, up an entire flight of stairs, and into Stanley’s bedroom. Kate followed in amazement. The man barely broke a sweat. John wasn’t young anymore and he wasn’t shaped like a male model either. But she had seen him naked…he was built like a solid wall. Stanley was enthralled as he fell back on his pillows.

“That was so awesome.”

John smiled, pulling the blankets up to his chin. He saw his teddy bear.

“Who's your friend, Stanley?”

“Rufus is his name, he keeps the nightmares away. My other mom gave him to me when I was really little.”

“Keeping away the bad dreams is a big job. Is Rufus good at it?”

“Yeah.” Stanley nodded.

“Sweet dreams kiddo.” John kissed his forehead.

“You're staying with us, right Detective John? You’ll be here when we open presents in the morning?”

“I’ll be here.”

“OK.” Stanley smiled, closing his eyes again. “Goodnight Mom; I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kate kissed him. She left the lamp on like always before she and John walked out together.

“Do you want a Motrin or something, Superman?” she couldn’t help but smirk when she asked.

“Actually,” John wrapped his arms around her. “I think a little sugar will make it all better.”

“You're so corny.” Kate caressed his face and laughed. “I'm crazy about you anyway.”

They stood in the hallway and kissed. When she ran her hands over his head, John moaned and deepened the kiss. Then they held each other.

“Do you really believe in Santa?” she whispered.

“I believe in miracles so it’s the same thing. Stanley is still a little boy…he should believe in miracles.”

Kate smiled and hugged him tightly. 

“C'mon, I’ll make you some coffee to warm you up. And Santa still has a few gifts to wrap so maybe you can help.”

“I'm here tonight for whatever you need. I'm really glad I'm here.”

“Me too John.” She kissed his hand, holding it as they walked down the stairs.

***

Whiskers had climbed on the couch with John to sleep, most likely for extra warmth. He and Kate stayed up late to wrap gifts and talk. He’d been asleep for less than two hours. It had been a long day and tomorrow, well today actually, was promising more of the same. John didn’t mind one bit because he was happy. 

He was even taking time off work and would spend some quality time with Stanley since he was off from school. He was supposed to be in Buffalo spending the week with his Aunt and Uncle. Kyle canceled at the last minute. Kate was livid and didn’t know what to do with her anger. He’d won a free trip to Disneyworld with his family…that was his excuse. 

And why couldn’t he take Stanley she wondered aloud. His wife didn’t want the responsibility. What was she supposed to tell her son? Kate made up something but knew how disappointed he was. Stanley played it off but his mother knew and she was pissed. 

Being new in town Kate didn’t know anyone who could watch Stanley all day. And she wasn’t going to just trust anyone with him anyway. Jessie was able to volunteer for Friday. When John told her he’d keep him Tuesday through Thursday, Kate had the 26th off work, she didn’t want to burden him.

“ _No arguments.” John shook his head as he held her on the couch. Then he put his finger on her lips. “I win.”_

_“John…”_

_“Kate, I want to be there for the both of you. That’s what I'm doing. You're not inconveniencing me; nothing you ask could do that. And you're not even asking._

_“I won't shock you by telling you how much vacation and sick time I've accumulated. The department is making me take some time off. I want you to be able to work and not worry that Stanley isn’t safe. He's safe with me.”_

_“Are you sure you want to?” she asked._

_“I'm positive.” John smiled. We’ll go the SEE, if you don’t mind us going without you. We’ll have lunch at the diner and maybe build the model warplane that I bought him for Christmas. I talked to Kevin, Josh, and Jonny down at the comic book store._

_“They told me that Marvel actually has Braille comic books. I knew Stanley would love The Fantastic Four. I had to special order them and they’ll be in on Wednesday. So I’ll take him to the comic book store. It’ll be great.”_

_“OK, you win.”_

_“I like to think it’s a mutual win.” He quieted her response with a kiss_.

“John,” Kate put her hand on his chest. The feeling of it rising and falling with his peaceful sleep was comforting. She hardly wanted to wake him. “John?”

Whiskers sat up and looked at her. The cat decided that she was unimportant; he went back to sleep.

“John, wake up.”

“What's wrong?” he opened his eyes and sat up some. “Baby, what's wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Kate shook her head.

“What time is it?”

“It’s pretty late…or should I say early.” She leaned to kiss him.

John’s smile was sleepy as he caressed her face and kissed her again. It wasn’t a bad way to wake up. He could get used to it happening everyday.

“Why are you awake?”

“I just wanted to give you one of your Christmas presents early.”

She stood up, untied her robe, and let it fall to her feet. Kate wore a pair of red lace panties called cheekies, and a red lace camisole. Her torso was exposed but that wasn’t the only thing. John had a perfect view of the phoenix tattoo she had on her hip. Kate held out of her hand and John took it. Pulling him up from the couch, she smiled when he was in her arms. His large hands roamed over the skin and lace.

“Damn, you are so beautiful. I think you better pinch me.”

“It’s not a dream.” She shook her head.

“Are you sure?”

“Mmm hmm,” she kissed him. “I don’t think I tell you enough how handsome you are. You are sexy and sweet and strong and I love your eyes. I love your smile and your shiny bald head. I love your arms around me and how good it makes me feel.”

John kissed her breathless. He sat down on the couch, Kate straddling him. She ran her hands down his Hampshire College tee shirt.

“Can I give you one of your gifts early too?” he asked.

“Ooh yes.” Kate nodded.

John reached for his slacks. Accidentally hitting Whiskers, the cat hissed and jumped off the couch. He went into another corner to sleep.

“That evil cat is going back out in the morning.”

“Agreed.” He nodded and pulled the box from his pocket. “Merry Christmas.”

“What is it?”

“That’s totally not how this works.” John grinned, shaking his head and stroking her hips.

“How does it work?”

“Just open it.”

Kate pulled the top off the box. She gasped and then looked at John. 

“This is…oh my God, John.”

“Merry Christmas Kate.”

“Its so beautiful.” She took the watch out of the soft bed of cotton. It was white gold with diamonds and roman numerals. Classic and elegant, the watch wasn’t overly dressy. It was perfect for everyday at the law firm.

“Do you like it?” he took it from her hands and put it on her wrist.

“I love it but…it’s too much.”

“Don’t you dare.” John shook his head. “It looks beautiful on you and I'm glad I got it.”

“I do love it.” she put her arms around him and kissed him. “It looks like we both love our gifts.”

“I'm a very happy man.”

“How happy would you be if I stayed on the couch with you for a few hours?” Kate asked. “Don’t worry; I’ll be back in bed before Stanley wakes up.”

“It might be a tight squeeze.” He said.

“I definitely don’t mind being close.”

They spooned on the couch, John wrapping the blanket and comforter around them. Suddenly Whiskers was jumping back on the couch and finding a space for himself. John couldn’t help but sigh as he held her body close to his. This was really the best Christmas present. Kate and Stanley were the real miracle in his life.

“John?”

“Yes?” he brushed the strap of her camisole aside to kiss her shoulder.

“You mentioned earlier that you bought Stanley a warplane for Christmas. You didn’t go overboard did you?” she asked.

“Nope.” John shook his head.

“Do you promise?” she reached back to caress his face.

“Mmm hmm.”

“I don’t believe a word you're saying.” Kate laughed. “You're a lousy liar.”

“Isn't that a good thing?” he asked.

“I love it. I love you, John.”

“I love you too.”

***


End file.
